


Heat Wave

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Shower Sex, at least sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heat wave keeps Kurt and Blaine awake at night and things get rough. At least until Blaine has an idea how to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Annelie, the heat wave that is currently keeping me from finding my inner zen.

"No." Kurt bolts up and turns on the light and he's too frustrated and annoyed to feel guilty over Blaine blinking up to him with squinting eyes that haven't adjusted to the light yet. "Enough is enough."

 

"What's going on?" Blaine asks quietly and now he's sitting up too, looking around to maybe figure out why Kurt is glaring.

 

"You keep cuddling!" Kurt points towards an invisible line between the sides of their bed before he crosses his arms. "We agreed on a border for a reason."

 

This has been an argument for the past five days, but they've never had it during the night. The heat wave has New York in a tight grip and while it's not a problem during the day when they're both working in buildings with air condition, the nights are killing them right now. It's what you get when you live in Manhattan even when you can't afford it. It's a miracle the building is still standing.

 

"I've told you before," Blaine tries to explain, mildly annoyed as well now because he's more awake and that at 3am in the night, "it's not something I can control. My body is craving touch."

 

Kurt huffs at that and jumps up. They've given up wearing pajamas three days ago and Blaine can see sweat trickle down his husband's naked back. "That's it. I'm sleeping on the couch."

 

"Wait, wait wait!" Blaine quickly crawls to the edge of the bed, reaching for Kurt's hand and pulling him back. He leans in for a kiss that feels weird because they both make sure they don't touch more than absolutely necessary. "Please don't. We could try switching positions. I'll sleep with my feet on my pillow. More air for both of us. How does it sound?"

 

It sounds good. And in the beginning it even seems to work. Blaine's subconsciousness is apparently less inclined to cuddle with Kurt's legs and Kurt can finally stretch out his arms and pretend that Satan hasn't opened the gates to hell and its raging heat. They both drift off into a restless sleep. It's the best you get when even turning around makes you sweat. Blaine dreams of a cocktail bar in Florida, Kurt of topless construction workers. It's bliss for both of them.

 

Until Kurt is startled awake by a sharp cry. Once again he reaches for the lamp on his nightstand, once again the dark room fills with light. "What's going on?"

 

Blaine is sitting upright in bed, his hands covering half of his face. His eyes shimmer with tears and he doesn't say anything, he just blinks rapidly and Kurt puts two and two together.

 

"Oh my God, did I kick you?" He quickly crawls over to Blaine and wraps his fingers around his husband's wrists. "Let me see."

 

When Blaine pulls his hands away he tilts his head back and Kurt feels sick when he sees blood trickle down Blaine's nose.  

 

Kurt curses under his breath and snatches the Kleenex box from his side of the bed to give it to Blaine. "I'll get you a towel. Be right back."

 

He runs to the bathroom after that and holds a towel under cold water before he remembers the ice cubes in the freezer and he gets those as well. Getting back to the bedroom Kurt wraps the cool towel around Blaine's neck and presses one of the ice cubes against Blaine's nose while Blaine himself keeps bleeding into one Kleenex after the other.

 

"I think it's stopped," Blaine whispers after a while and his voice sounds shaky. He pulls away just another tissue and it comes back clean. "Yes, it stopped."

 

Kurt bites down on his lower lip and shuffles closer, kneeling between Blaine's legs. He quietly lifts a corner of the towel and wipes away the blood from under Blaine's nose, his lips and his chin. He feels so guilty he wants to cry. "Do you think it's broken?"

 

Blaine smiles and shakes his head. "A broken nose feels different."

 

It's a relief but it doesn't help much with Kurt's guilt. "Do you want to go back to bed? We can even cuddle if you want."

 

It makes Blaine's heart swell with love because Kurt's cheeks are red and his body is glistening with sweat. Cuddling isn't anything he wants to do right now.

 

"Thank you for the offer," Blaine says and he lifts Kurt's hand to kiss his knuckles, wincing a little when he bumps his nose against his husband's hand. "But I think I got a better idea."

 

He stands up and holds out his hand for Kurt to take it. The towel slips down from his shoulders and lands on the floor with a thud, but neither of them takes notice. It's one of those moments where the world around them disappears and it's just the two of them, eyes locked and lips curled into gentle smiles.

 

Blaine leads Kurt into the bathroom and he steps into the shower, pressing himself against the wall to make room for Kurt who joins him.

 

Taking the shower head, Blaine turns on the water, carefully adjusting the temperature. His hands must be freezing and Kurt gently rubs circles over his back. Blaine's considerate when it comes to these kinds of things. The only part of Kurt's body that gets in touch with the ice cold water that comes out at first is his toes and they curl up until there's enough warmth for Blaine to put the shower head back in place. The water is a tad bit cooler than lukewarm. It makes them both shiver when the spray hits their shoulders and Blaine chuckles, running his hands through Kurt's hair until it's completely wet.

 

For a few minutes they just enjoy the cool down, turning and angling their heads, stretching their backs to guide the water where they want it. Then Kurt steps forward and wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulder, burying his head in the curve of his husband's neck. He can feel Blaine's hand on his back and then he's pulled closer. Their bodies slide together and Kurt sighs quietly.

 

"Who would have guessed I would once enjoy a cold shower with you?" Kurt asks and he gently starts to nibble on the skin of Blaine's neck. "Best idea ever."

 

Blaine tilts his head and his hands start to roam. He's scratching over Kurt's skin lightly, his thumbs tracing the curves of his sides until they're shivering from other reasons than the cold.

 

"We don't have to get up in the morning," he whispers into Kurt's ear and he lets his hands slide down to grope the flesh of Kurt's ass. "We can stay here forever."

 

Kurt moans quietly and then he pulls away to look into Blaine's eyes. Suddenly it's so crystal clear in front of them. "I've missed you."

 

"I've missed you too," Blaine says and there's a drop of water that rolls down his nose that Kurt quickly kisses away.

 

Kurt can feel Blaine's hands letting go of his back and curling around his cock instead. He gasps when he can't just feel his husband's fingers brush against his skin but his own hard on as well.

 

"Please," he whimpers and closes his eyes, his hips thrusting forward.

 

It's all Blaine needs to hear. He starts to stroke while Kurt keeps kissing his neck, his jaw, eventually his mouth. They start to pant against each other's lips, grinding against each other, their hips rolling to get even more friction out of this.

 

There's a different kind of heat boiling up inside of them, less cruel but definitely just as torturous as the one that's been keeping them awake those past couple nights.

 

Kurt keeps begging. His words are reduced to pleas and Blaine's name, his voice getting higher and higher, louder too while Blaine starts to stroke faster, twisting his wrist and pushing his thumb into Kurt's slit whenever he gets the chance. His sounds are a stark contrast to Kurt's. Blaine's are low moans and growls, rumbling and desperate sounds that make his chest vibrate.

 

They both feel their muscles tense and their cocks start to pulsate. Kurt comes first, his orgasm so overwhelming that he bites down on Blaine's shoulder. It makes Blaine whimper and then he's coming too, slowing down as he strokes them through their high until Kurt flinches from being so sensitive.

 

Blaine grins from one ear to the other when he falls back against the tiles and Kurt sees it as an invitation to lean into his husband and press their lips together, mindful of Blaine's nose all the time.

 

The water washes away every trace of their make out session while they keep kissing like tipsy teenagers exploring the butterflies in their stomach.

 

It's only when Kurt pulls away to take a breath and Blaine stifles a yawn, that the spell of the moment is broken.

 

Kurt strokes his husband's cheek and smiles. "Wanna go back to bed? Even though it feels like it's in the middle of Nevada?"

 

Blaine sighs and turns off the water. Back to reality.

 

They don't dry themselves off, just because it feels so nice to be cool after too much heat for too long. Practically falling into their bed they stretch out and stare at each other for a long moment. Kurt can't help but giggle when Blaine's curls seem to be the perfect conductor for water drops that immediately form a dark wet spot on his pillow. He reaches out and twirls one of them around his finger to brush it out of Blaine's face.

 

"What's funny?" Blaine asks and he quickly runs a hand through his hair.

 

"Nothing," Kurt replies and shakes his head. "I'm happy and I love you. That's all."

 

"I love you too." Blaine smiles happily and he sighs deeply. A few moments ago he was convinced that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. But now he's satisfied and tired and he's ridiculously happy even though his face hurts. All he wants to do is sleep. But Kurt starts talking and he opens his eyes one last time.

 

"I'm sorry I kicked you."

 

Blaine nods. "I'm sorry I cuddled you."

 

They are both very, very serious in their apologies, but only for a moment until they both laugh. One last time Kurt leans over to peck Blaine's lips before he turns off the light. It's still too hot to snuggle up, but their hands find each other in the dark and their fingers intertwine. Things are good. Their skin feels cool.

 

When they drift off to sleep, they both dream of water and skin and lips that part as an invitation for more. Neither of them realizes that they shuffle closer to each other during the rest of the night.

 

When Kurt wakes up, Blaine's arm is around his waist and his own leg is thrown around Blaine's. There's a crashing sound outside and Kurt hums in relief when he hears the rain drops drum against their windows. He presses himself closer against Blaine as he smiles and closes his eyes again. No need to be anywhere else but in Blaine's arms today.  It's summer and it's Sunday. And it's finally raining.


End file.
